


sweetness

by peachyteabuck



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Dom/sub Play, F/F, Face-Sitting, Overstimulation, Sugar Mommy, Sugar baby Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyteabuck/pseuds/peachyteabuck
Summary: natasha rides your face and buys you expensive things





	sweetness

She seems casual, way too casual for the situation at hand. Your legs squirm, begging the vibrator tucked just inside your pussy and against your clit to just start fucking _moving_ again. You know Natasha holds the remote in the hand she isn’t using to hold her phone, and you know she won’t press it until she thinks you deserve it, and you _know_ that isn’t going to come as soon as you want it. Despite all of those things, you don’t stop grinding against the nothingness. You refuse to…

Well, more accurately, your _body_ refuses to.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Natasha gasps as you suck on her clit especially hard. “Keep doing that, baby, keep going.”

So you do. You lick at her inner lips and tounguefuck her with everything you have and nipple at the sensitive part of her thighs - all in an effort to make her cum as hard as possible. It’s hard for her to balance on her own with both hands occupied, so you place one hand around each shaky thigh.

“Remember, baby,” she sing-songs as her hear the _ching_ of the “ _successful purchase_ ” message that always pops up when her card goes through (it _always_ goes through). “For every orgasm you give me, that’s another two thousands dollars I’ll spend on you…”

You lock eyes with her, and it almost makes you _melt_. The view of her from your position under her is making you fall so hard into subspace it feels like you’re skydiving without a parachute, or deep-sea diving with an oxygen tank, or watching a mid-summer sunset from a high rooftop. It’s like at the same time, your lungs are deprived of air while also being filled with the stuff - but your lungs have stopped exhaling carbon dioxide anyway so it doesn’t matter. You and the woman you love are frozen in time but all of the cells in your body just seem to keep moving too rapidly, just like your heart. You two are like a beautifully carved marble statue: somehow caught in the same position for eternity while still remaining in motion.

Natasha grinds against your face, purposefully covering your face with her juices. As she does, her breasts bounce and her sweaty hair falls onto her face - obscuring your view. You can see it, _feel_ her about to cum all over your face. God, it makes your knees weak and pussy quiver as he thighs clench harder around your head as every second passes. Natasha’s orgasm face is the best you’ve ever seen, and her breathless praises and deep moans are the best damn drug you’ve ever tried (and you’ve tried a lot).

Plus whenever she cums, she buys you stuff. It’s a win-win. She comes another two times (for a total of exactly $10,000) before tapping out and falling beside you. Wordlessly, she tosses her phone onto the neat oak nightstand and quickly moves the dial all the way up to its highest setting. Your hands restrained over your the front of your body and your legs kept apart by a spreader bar aren’t helping your violent convulsing at all - nor is the fact that Natasha refuses to turn the damn thing _off_. The first orgasms is long, hard. It causes you to cry out, which soon devolves into begging as the second and third come on the heels as the one before it. The sobs that wrack your body cause you to almost not notice her un-taping the pesky pink toy from between your legs and unhooking your wrists and the spreader bar. Your body still shakes as she moves a damp, expensive cloth over your body to clean you up. As she whispers sweet praises into your ear, all you can hear is the sound of your own heartbeat ricochet through your bones as sleep overcomes you.


End file.
